Home Again Chapter 5
by PiperG
Summary: This is the 5th chapter to my Sara returns story. This one is getting to Christmas, and all that involves! Rated M just cause I can! Please read and review. No beta, I love my goofs!I don't own CSI, if I did, GSR would be front and center!


Home Again Chapter 5

A/N--- This has been hard to write because I am so mad at the show right now. I want Sara back--NOW!!!!!!!!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my sweet friend, Moe.

Please read and review. I love it.

* * *

For a week, Grissom and Sara did nothing except walk Hank, cook, make love and talk. They did speak on the phone to others several times, but most of the time, they were alone at home and they loved it.

As they sat eating dinner on Saturday night, Sara looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I think I'd like to have the team for dinner this week. Is that ok?"

"I think that is a great idea. Should I cook, or do you want it to be a joint effort?" Grissom asked.

"Joint effort of course!" Sara laughed

"So, Mrs. Grissom, shall we finally tell our friends that we have been married for almost 5 months?" Grissom asked

"Yes, honey, I think it's time. Why don't we make this a Christmas party? It's next week, and I could really get into it this year." Sara suggested.

"I love it, although, I will not dress as St. Nick, so don't ask. We need to finally break down and get a tree. I almost forgot about Christmas, I have been so happy to have you home." Grissom was blushing.

"I wanted our first Christmas married to be special" he whispered.

"Honey, it will be, I feel better, we are together and happy. I don't need fancy gifts to know that you love me, but, I do need to go shopping!" She smiled at him.

They decided to call the team. Sara called Nick and Greg. Grissom called Brass, Catherine and Doc Robbins.

After writing separate shopping lists, they drove to the mall. When they reached the doors to the mall, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand.

"I need to do a few things alone. Will you be ok?'

Sara smiled at him, he was so cute and too protective, but she loved him.

"Ok Bugman, I need to get away alone too. How 'bout we meet at the Mexican place in 2 hours?"

"Sounds good, turn your cell on and call if you get done early."

"Gil, I'll be fine. Let me shop!" she laughed and kissed him.

Sara went to find his gift. She knew what she was looking for, but it had to be perfect.

Grissom went to the jewelry store where he had bought Sara's engagement ring and looked around. His eyes settle on an eternity band that would look very nice with her wedding band. He asked the lady behind the counter about it and looked at several others before deciding on a Tiffany shared setting diamond platinum band for her to wear with her platinum wedding band. He told them her ring size and the one that he held in his hand was the same size. He gave the lady his credit card, and left the store with a smile.

Sara found her desired items and went off to find her husband. He was just getting to the restaurant when he saw Sara walking toward him. He was in awe of her. Sara never seemed to know how beautiful she is. He watched as men turned to watch her walk by them and smiled to himself at his good fortune.

"Hey, Gilber, are you ready for lunch? I am starving."

"I am, let's eat"

They enjoyed their lunch and then went to shop together for their friends and for Hank. Sara insisted that Hank needed a new collar and toys. They found a silly little pet store and bought Hank a collar with bugs on it-perfect. Sara picked out several small toys and a few huge bones for him to chew on.

After all of the shopping was done, they collapsed in their den and sighed.

"I don't think I have ever been so exhausted from shopping. How do people do this all the time?" Grissom asked.

"Don't ask me, honey, I am not a shopper." Sara laughed

"Could have fooled me, you bought a gift for everyone and Hank."

"Hank needs to have a good Christmas after his Mommy left him and his Mommy needs to spoil him. Behave, Gil or you won't get your gift."

They rested a while longer and got up to put lights on the tree.

Grissom was having problems with the lights and Sara was laughing at him. Finally, after several bad words and teasing from his wife, Grissom had the tree full of lights.

They each put ornaments on the tree and Grissom put the angel on top. They stepped back and smiled. It was a lovely tree.

"I think I will wait till tomorrow to wrap these gifts. I am so sleepy." Sara yawned.

"Good idea, I am not sure I can make it to the bed."

They shuffled off to bed and Hank followed.

Grissom kissed Sara and said "Goodnight, honey, "

And they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Each of them dreamed of Christmas, for different reasons.

A/N--Don't forget to push that button!!!


End file.
